wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Maggie Nichols
Little Canada, Minnesota, USA |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Twin City Twisters |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mike Hunger |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = Twitter |Row 7 info = @MaggieNichols16 |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Oklahoma Sooners}}Maggie Nichols (born September 12, 1997) is a retired elite American gymnast. She's the 2015 World bronze medalist on floor exercise and World gold medalist with the team. She currently attends the University of Oklahoma and competes for the Sooners gymnastics team. She trained at Twin City Twisters and is coached by Mike Hunger. Her favorite event is balance beam. Junior Career Nichols competed at Level 10 from 2009 to 2011. She qualified to elite competition for the 2012 Visa Championships. While she didn't have the best competition, she was invited to a National team training camp. Senior Career 2013 Nichols made her senior debut in 2013. After the National team training camp in February, she was added to the National team. She was also assigned to compete at the European Tour (City of Jesolo Trophy and GER-ROU-USA meet).Jesolo/ GER-ROU-USA meet In Jesolo, she won gold with the American team, silver on floor exercise, and placed sixth in the all-around. She contributed to the US's gold medal finish at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly in Chemnitz at the end of March. In July, Nichols competed at the US Classic, placing sixth in the all-around, eleventh on bars, eighth on beam, and fifth on floor. At the National Championships, she placed fifth in the all-around and on balance beam, sixth on uneven bars, and ninth on floor. In September, Nichols verbally committed to the University of Oklahoma. Nichols was announced (alongside compatriot Peyton Ernst) as a competitor for the Mexico Open in late November.Mexico Open She led the competition after day one, and placed second at the end of day two, 0.050 behind gold medalist Roxana Popa of Spain. However, since only one American could place in the all-around, Nichols was bumped and did not place. 2014 In March, she was named to the senior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she contributed to the American's gold medal finish and won bronze in the all-around. She then competed at the Tokyo World Cup, winning bronze in the all-around behind Italy's Vanessa Ferrari and Spain's Roxana Popa Nedelcu. In early August, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning all-around and floor exercise bronze, and placing fifth on bars, and seventh on beam. At Nationals, she repeated her bronze medal finishes in the all-around and on floor, and picked up a third bronze on uneven bars. She was named to the American team for the Pan American Senior Championships in Canada, and later named team captain by the rest of her teammates. She performed well on day one, until she landed roughly on a tumbling pass on floor and became injured. She pulled out of event finals and scheduled an MRI.injury, MRI She still won a gold medal with her team and a bronze in the all-around. 2015 Though there were some initial doubts about whether or not she would be healthy enough for competition in the spring, Nichols was named to the American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo She performed well on her first three events, but rolled her ankle on floor exercise and fell. She finished seventh in the all-around, but her other three performances helped the U.S. to a team gold medal. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, showing up some upgrades, including a new Amanar vault. She won bronze in the all-around and on floor and placed fifth on bars and beam. In August, she competed at the National Championships. On the first day, she upgraded her balance beam dismount to a full-twisting double back and showcased a very steady competition. She continued that into day two, her only mistake being a step out of bounds on floor. She also decided to downgrade her beam dismount back to a double pike. She finished second in the all-around and placed fourth on beam, fifth on floor, and seventh on bars. She was named to the American team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, she only competed three events in qualifications, missing the all-around, but competed on all four events in the team final, helping the U.S. defend their team gold medal. Individually, she won bronze on floor exercise behind teammate Simone Biles and Russia's Ksenia Afanasyeva. 2016 Nichols started off the season at the American Cup in New Jersey. She performed very well, capping off the night with the highest score on floor exercise, and finished second behind teammate Gabby Douglas. She tore her meniscus in April and missed the Pacific Rim Championships as a result,torn meniscus but recovered enough to compete on two events at the National Championships, placing tenth on beam and thirteenth on uneven bars. She successfully petitioned into the Olympic Trials, where she placed fourth on floor, fifth on vault, sixth in the all-around, eighth on balance beam, and ninth on uneven bars. In the end, she did not make the Olympic team. Nichols retired from elite gymnastics following the Olympic Trials, in order to devote her time to competing at the University of Oklahoma.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2011-2013 - "Diablo Rojo" by Rodrigo y Gabriela 2013 - "Jasmine" by Didyulya 2015 - "España Cañí" by 101 Strings 2016 - "Jalousie" References